


Dear Eren

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I still love you, and i hate it.





	

Dear Eren,

I don't understand why I'm writing this to you. I guess I just want to get few things of my chest, to tell you what i don't have the guts to say to your face. Because it hurts, it hurts so fucking bad Eren. To look at does big eyes of yours and instead of seeing love and care that I once saw when you looked at me I see the guilt, the utter shock when i walked in to our bedroom, only to see you hovering naked above the one that you claimed to be 'just' best friends with. 

 

You just stared at me, not saying a word. I wasn't even angry, and I should be, shouldn't I? I should have been fucking pissed at you, I should have thrown out that stupid kid you where fucking before I came in. But what did I do? I just left. It was clear you didn't want me, need me. I should've been angry but I only felt betrayal and this emptiness in my chest I couldn't describe. Its because you dared to say you loved me, that you gave a shit about me when it was all fucking lies Eren. 

 

And you wanna know what the worse thing about this fucked up situation is? Its that i still love you. And I hate it. I hate that you moved on, i hate that even though you crushed my heart and left me broken, I still want you back. I want to have the thing we have in the beginning. I hate everything about it because you are the most wonderful and horrible thing that has ever happen to me and I still fucking love you. 

 

But you have moved on and i have to accept that. Very generous of me eh? You know what? I want you to be happy, I hope that he will love you and cherish you and make you smile like I used to. And you love him back, make him feel like the most important person in the world. Trust me, its the most wonderful feeling. I just hope that somewhere in that cruel heart of yours I did have a place once. That once upon a time I was loved by you.

Take care,

Levi


End file.
